Missing Her
by xnoxdescriptionx
Summary: Post-war. Hermione has disappeared along with 3 other Slytherins. Everyone is trying to find her, and Severus is one of the people assigned to search for her. Can he find her before it is to late? SSHG
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Since today is opposite day, whatever you recognize, I own. Translation: I own nothing you recognize. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, as it is my friend's. The songs in the chapters belong to Evanescence. _

_Rated R for mentions of abuse and rape. Some of it will be a little bit graphic, but not to the point where you will be totally grossed out, or disturbed._

_SS/HG pairing, don't like it, don't read it. Any crap given about the pairing will be copied into the end note of the chapter so everyone can read it. You have just received your warning. Light flame and instructive criticism accepted, as this is only my second ff, and the first one was a One Shot. _

**Chapter One: Missing**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

_Can you stop the fire _

_Please Please Please_

_Can you stop the fire_

_Please Please Please_

_You can't stop the fire_

_Please Please Please_

_You won't say the words _

_Please Please Please_

_  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**Daily Prophet**

**Students Still Missing**

_Four weeks since Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's triumph over You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters lead four students (Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson) still to be missing. The country's top aurors are currently working on the case, in hopes of finding the students. No evidence has been found, but no one is giving up. As a valuable Order Member, Miss Granger's abduction was very costly. Misters Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley urge anyone who has information on the abduction of Miss Granger to owl the auror center with their information._

_Meanwhile, Kingsley Shacklebolt... _

He was tired of this. Everyday the Daily Prophet told the same damn thing: four students, one abducted, since the war. There was no need to announce a play-by-play on the follow-up of the same thing, as no one was closer to making any progress. Maybe if the Minister of Magic stopped wasting his time on getting the same thing published every day and start trying to find the girl, they would be getting somewhere. He didn't even care about Miss Granger, as she was a constant pain in his ass. Yes, Severus Snape despised Granger. Being a Know-It-All didn't help her, as she always had to test his knowledge. He wasn't a Potions Master for nothing. Besides, many witches and wizards died in this war, including Remus Lupin, one of the only people he could call a friend, had died in this war. Yet, everyone was so keen on getting Miss Granger back, when they could be doing better things, like rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Just when Severus thought that his mission days were over, he was sent on another one. Along with several aurors, Order Members, and The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die along with his lapdog, they had to track down the missing students, and bring them back. Couldn't the ministry wait until the end of term when Potter and Weasley graduated, along with all of their friends, and the students go home, which was in less than two months time? No. They couldn't. If those damn aurors could have waited just a little while longer, I would have more time to search, as right now I am tied down with the preparation of Final Exams.

Part of the whole reason why I have to look for Granger is because of Albus and Minerva. They were the ones that originally wanted to start searching right away. Since that Granger chit and all of her Gryffindor self is very close to possibly the two biggest Gryffindor originators since Godric himself, they had to start a search as soon as they heard of her disappearance. Why did Granger have to get herself into this mess? She knew about the precautions she should have taken, yet she ignored them. They were actually stated to her quite clearly that she had to be extremely careful, because she was an important part of the Order.

_Flashback_

_Curses were flying everywhere, as well as bodies as I tried to keep track of Granger, because the Order absolutely could not lose her. I saw her run off into the center of the battlefield which took place right in front of Hogwarts. She was trying to take down three fully trained Death Eaters at once. Damn her Gryffindor bravery! I briefly saw someone transform a mask into a portkey before I had to dodge the Killing Curse. The person, who I automatically assumed was a Death Eater, grabbed her along with two other people. My blood froze then and there. I knew that if we got out of this war, there would be hell to pay._

_End Flashback_

True to his word, there was a lot of hell to pay. One of their top Order Members was missing, and everything was in total chaos. Maybe tomorrow they would get a step closer. For his sake, he hoped they did.

AN: How was it for an opening chapter? I want constructive criticism, as it will help me with future chapters. Also: I do not have a beta, so I am sorry for any mistakes you see.

I will not be able to update once a week sometimes, so if there is not update on this story for a while, don't worry. I have not given up on it, I am just extremely busy. I promise though, that there will be updates every month, just not every week. I will try to do updates every other week if I can.


	2. Field of Innocence

Disclaimer: POOR. That tells you that I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable. Also, if I owned this stuff, I would probably be living in some huge mansion or in Beverly Hills and be close to being almost as rich as Bill Gates and be able to give money to everyone and still be rich.

Thank-you for the reviews I got. They really helped me with my story. Special thanks to my beta (yes I finally got one) Acid Green Quil who I am extremely grateful that she can help me make the story more interesting. Thank you hime to werewolf and armor for reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews I get, and the more I get the more motivation I have to write the chapters.

Also: Graphic scenes in this chapter, so if you do not want to read it, please do not read it.

Chapter two: Field of Innocence

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I now know_

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember..... 

It's amazing how when humans are brought into a life or death situation, we tend to change our views on life. We become more mature and realize that we need to keep a level head in order to get out of the situation. But no matter calm we can be in a situation like Hermione's sometimes we, as people, are not so lucky to escape. Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witches in the country, as well as one of the most level headed especially in a situation like hers, was trying to figure out how she was captured. She should have noticed it when Draco Malfoy was out of sight, that something was wrong. Hermione tried to stem the fresh flow of tears as she thought about the night she was taken.

_Flashback_

_Hermione felt someone come up and grab her from behind. She was just about to scream before a cold hand clasped her mouth._

"_Don't even think about it Mudblood." She recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy's_

_Hermione tried to kick him, but he held her in a leg-locker curse. She briefly saw Malfoy grab two other people before she felt the familiar tug at her navel. 'A portkey' she thought. Her brain tried to process ways of escape, but she couldn't think properly, as she landed unceremoniously in a cold, dark, damp room. When Malfoy released her, she fell due to the curse._

"_Where the hell am I Malfoy?!"_

"_Well Mudblood, you are in a place very far away from your sweet home, miles underground. We are currently in the middle of Australia, but don't worry. There is an unplottable charm put up around this underground tunnel. If you behave, maybe you we can have a little fun later."_

_Hermione noticed that she had to be in some sort of dungeon, as she noticed Malfoy close and lock a door, and the fact that there were quite a few "instruments" on the walls, and a table about 7 feet long and 3 ½ feet wide along the left wall. She shuddered at Malfoy's threat to "have a little fun later." She wanted to go back to the battlefield, and see if Harry and the others were okay. Would they win? Was the battle over? Millions of questions were running through her head, each one becoming worse. Would everyone realize she was gone, or would they assume she was dead? Would they ever even find her if they knew that she might still be alive? What would Malfoy and those other people do to her?_

_Suddenly, Hermione froze. She was a virgin. Death Eaters raped their victims, and they loved it when their victim was a virgin. Hermione's body began to violently shake as she tried hard to keep from crying. 'Don't want to show weakness now.' She thought. That would be much worse. Knowing someone was a virgin and showed fear was a gift to Death Eaters, like how a child loves it when they get a lot of candy on Halloween. _

_Hermione forgot that she was not alone in the underground tunnel until all of her captors came in. The mystery people turned out to be Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy came forward, and muttered something in Pansy's ear, causing her to smirk, and head towards the table. Malfoy picked her up as she was still under her curse, and put her on the table. Ropes automatically snaked around her arms and legs, and she was propped up by Blaise so she could see Pansy, who was now on a bed that she must have transfigured. _

"_I decided that we could play the games mentioned earlier, so I am going to have Pansy help me demonstrate what we are going to do."_

_Pansy strutted over to the bed, and Draco muttered a charm to get rid of their clothing, including Hermione's, and Blaise's. Pansy laid down on the center of the bed, and spread her legs. Malfoy climbed on top of her, and entered her with one quick thrust. Pansy's face showed a mixture of lust and satisfaction. Appalled and extremely frightened, Hermione shut her eyes tight. Noticing this, Blaise mumbled a charm to keep her eyes open. Hermione could do nothing but to watch what was about to happen to her. _

_When Draco came, he pulled out of Pansy, and smirked at Hermione's direction. He barked orders for Pansy to turn over and move so she was bent over the side of the bed with her upper body on top of it, and Blaise came over to where Pansy lay, face down on the bed, and entered her from behind. Hermione's shock must have showed on her face, because Draco obviously noticed it._

"_Don't worry, when it's your turn, you can have both of us at once. We don't like to keep people waiting."_

_End Flashback_

Damnit Hermione, stop thinking about that! Every time she let her mind wander, her thoughts came to that night. She was still sore from their "games" as they called them, and she wondered why she was not already pregnant from the all the times they played with her, and the lack of charms they used. Four weeks of enduring this and she was starting to worry if she'd make it out alive before they tired of her. She didn't know how much longer she could last until her mind surrendered to the insanity.

Sometimes on nights when Blaise and Draco were done with their games and she was left to nurse fresh wounds from the various whips and knives on the walls, she thought about the people back at home. Hermione knew that Harry had won by the looks on her captors faces when she finally had t he audacity to tell them that Voldemort would not win the war. Their faces had showed the truth: Their leader had lost, and now they had to be more careful about appearing outside their little hideout. Aurors and wizards alike were on the lookout for her as Draco had the kindness to tell her during one of his demonstration games. In order to keep herself sane, she begged Blaise to let her read the Daily Prophet, and to her surprise, he agreed, much to his dismay. She read the article about how the aurors linked her to the disappearance of Blaise, Pansy and Draco, and that Severus Snape along with many other people were leading a search around the entire globe for her, never stopping, even venturing to the Arctic, and down to the bottom depths of the oceans.

"Severus." Hermione muttered softly, the name of her crush, the one that she had ever since the summer of her 6th year. Of course he didn't know it, but Hermione greatly admired the fact that he was giving up his life every day to bring back information to the Order to help bring down the Dark Lord. He deserved respect, but he never got it, because many people looked down on him. 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.' He would always say. No matter how much he tried to gain the wizarding world's respect, he was always turned down. Yet he always returned with needed information, despite the dangers he was taking.

Over the summer, Hermione started to keep a diary confessing all of her secrets and fantasies with Severus. If he ever found her diary, she would die of humiliation. Severus Snape, Bastard Extraordinaire hated the ground she walked on, and clearly showed the fact that he despised her, without hesitation. If only he would give her a chance, she could show him that not all people are bad, and that he is respected in some people. If she got out alive, and Severus was there along with all of the other aurors and her friends, she swore that she would tell him right there how she felt about him, consequences be damned. Hermione's yawning and obvious exhaustion brought her back to the present, where she would rather not be. Trying to find a comfortable spot in which to lie down in, as Pansy got rid of the bed, she made up new fantasies of her and Severus on a beach, and her imagination took over from there.

Hermione dozed off into a fitful sleep, only to be comforted by the thought that what she was going to do if she did make it out in one piece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next two chapters: We will see Severus's outer shell begin to thaw, and he will find something really valuable that will help with his thawing process. Chapters will also be getting longer as we get more into the story.

Again: Constructive criticism wanted if you have any. Don't be afraid. Just remember, light flaming, so don't go overboard on the criticism. Thank you.

XnoXdescriptionX


	3. Anything For You

Disclaimer: Any songs belong to Evanescence. Whatever you recognize obviously isn't mine, but J.K. Rowling's or some band or author. Not me. Nope. I don't even know if I own the plot…

I fixed this chapter, so any mistakes in here should be deleted. Thank you, acid green quil, for pointing that out to me :)

Thank you to my wonderful beta, and my reviewers.

Chapter three: Anything For You

I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Have you left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
All without your hurt inside  
Will never, never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

* * *

To say Severus was tired was an understatement. He was utterly exhausted! A meeting about Hermione ran late last night, and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep. But unfortunately, Severus couldn't do that. He had to go to the Granger residence, speak to a worrying pair of parents, look inside Hermione's room see if there's anything of importance there, then check the Head Girl rooms. To make matters worse, he was going with none other than Potter. What exactly did the Fates have against him?

Arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast in his usual bat-like robes and dramatic entrance, Severus sat between the now vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts seat (which Remus had previously occupied), and Madame Pomfrey. Piling pancakes onto his plate and drowning them in syrup, Severus ate in silence, except for the strained conversations with Poppy.

When the Daily Prophet arrived, the Potions Master didn't even bother to pick it up and read it. He already knew what it was about. Again.

Thankfully it was only Saturday, or Severus would never have allowed himself to leave school when he would normally have classes. He didn't trust Albus to take over his potions classes, as he would probably have the class making soup or some kind of sweet that Albus is so fond of. Severus was to meet Potter at Hogsmeade, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the two of them would floo to the Grangers from the Three Broomsticks. Spotting the all too familiar tousled hair and glasses in the crowd, Severus strode towards Harry, and motioned for him to follow. He led Harry to inside the pub, and walked over to Madame Rosmerta.

"Good morning Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter." Madame Rosmerta said all too cheerfully for Severus's liking. He just scowled at her greeting.

"Would you and Mr. Potter like something to drink? How about your usual, an Ogden's and a Butterbeer?"

"No thank-you Madame. Mr. Potter and I need to use your floo system to reach the Granger residence." Snape replied in his usual leave-me-the-hell-alone tone.

"Have you guys reached some sort of breakthrough yet?" Madame Rosmerta was deeply interested.

"If we had, would you be reading the same damn thing in the Prophet every day?"

"No, I guess not, but-"

"Good. Then leave me alone, as I want to get there and back as soon as possible."

Severus practically dragged Harry from where Madame Rosmerta stood flabbergasted at Professor Snape's less than courteous reply, and led him to the fireplace. He wanted to get this trip done and over with.

"Thank goodness you are here Mr. Snape. Have you brought any news on our daughter? Is she alright? Have you found her?"

'Too many questions coming from this woman's mouth. I can see where Miss Granger gets her personality from. "Severus thought as he turned to face Mrs. Granger. "No Mrs. Granger. As you and your husband know, Mr. Potter and I are just here to search your daughter's room."

Mrs. Granger was not surprised with his snappy tone as she heard a lot of things about him from her daughter.par

"Please call me Samantha, and my husband Robert. Unfortunately, Robert is not here, as he had to go into work today." Severus only nodded his reply. "Harry dear, why don't you show your professor where Hermione's room is, while I go prepare us some tea and biscuits."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger.

"Anytime Harry."

* * *

The first thing Severus noticed when he walked into Miss Granger's room was books. A lot of books. There were about four bookcases in her room, all floor-to-ceiling. One of the other things he noticed was that there were a lot of CDs (as Harry had pointed out). According to Potter, she listened to something called Classic Rock. Some of these CDs had weird names such as Pink Floyd, Motley Crew, and Deep Purple. What was a Floyd anyway? He also noticed some bands called Evanescence and Switchfoot. At least these groups had better names than that witch band called The Weird Sisters. par

whilst searching through Miss Granger's desk, he noticed how organized it was. No loose papers or books were lying around, and everything was in place. At least she preferred organization. He couldn't stand people that lived in clutter and messes everywhere. The search was silent except for the shuffling of papers, rummaging around, and occasional explanations from Harry on how the muggle contraptions worked. (What intrigued Severus the most, to Harry's amusement, was the computer, which is used to organize and create data, stories, and many other documents, and also be able to talk to people millions of miles away instantly. Harry also suggested that they listen to some of her CDs, which Severus did not find some of the songs that bad, and he rather liked some of them, though he would never admit it. That one song by that Floyd person disturbed him greatly though, with those lyrics about teachers and their sarcasm.)

After a half-hour of fruitless searching, Samantha called the two men down for tea and biscuits. "Did you two find anything helpful?"

"Unfortunately Samantha, we did not." Severus could see her crest fallen face, and for a second, felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, as he had never had a family who would worry about him if he had gotten lost or abducted.

"Thank you for allowing Mr. Potter and I here today to search. We will keep you and Robert posted on the information we receive."

"No need to thank me. You are currently searching for my daughter, so I am in debt to you. Just let me know if there is anything you need at all, and I will help you get it. It is the least I can do after all that you have been doing for Robert and me." Mrs. Granger's cheery mask was back on in full force, making it hard to tell if she had really been sad just moments before. Mrs. Granger reminded Severus too much of Albus.

* * *

'One down, one to go.' Severus thought as they headed back to Hogwarts. Hopefully this time they would find something that would give them a clue as to where Miss Granger was or why she was taken. Upon reaching the Head Girl's room, Harry had to say the password, for Severus did not know it. "Carpe diem." Harry muttered the password very quietly, as if afraid that Severus would hear it. 'Seize the day.' 'I didn't know Miss Granger speaks Latin' This was just one of the many thoughts running rampant through Severus's head as he walked into Granger's room. It was not that bad, considering this room held a Muggleborn and Gryffindor to boot. The floors were a rich navy blue carpet that was almost black, with a giant white marble fireplace to the left with a leather couch and white marble coffee table in front of it. Above the mantle was the Hogwarts crest carved into the stone wall. Bookcases lined the entire right wall, with a mix of Muggle and Wizard authors. Browsing through the books, Severus noted some authors such as Shakespeare, Jane Austen, and J.R.R. Tolkien. Severus was quite familiar with some of these authors, as he had read a lot of their books, and was quite fascinated with J.R.R. Tolkien' s descriptive and talented writings. He could pass as a wizard and probably get away with it.

Coming back to his senses, Severus let Harry lead him through an alcove and to a door that obviously led to Miss Granger's room. The bedroom had the same décor as the living room, but straight ahead of him laid a huge four poster bed with a blue velvet comforter and silver silk sheets. The pillows were a mix of blue and silver, to match the bed. Next to the bed was a stereo and some more CDs. A marble nightstand carved with Celtic designs was on the other side of the bed. The stereo must have been charmed to play as muggle devices do not work at Hogwarts. Again, there were bookcases stacked with books, and two leather chairs sat at the ends of the bookcases. A wardrobe was right next to the door, and on the other side of the wardrobe was a door the led to the bathroom. Just like her room at home, this room was spotless.

Sighing, Severus started to search the bedroom, and gave Harry orders to search the sitting room. To Severus, all of this was a waste of time. There was no need to find something that was most likely non-existent. Heading straight towards the desk, Severus began to search everywhere. Again, everything in the desk was neat and tidy. After looking around in the desk for about five minutes, Severus decided that he would have no luck with the desk. He moved on to the night stand by the bed, which only had two things on it: a picture of her parents, and a purple candle that said HYDRANGEA. In the single drawer of the nightstand was a quill and a mahogany journal that had the letters HJG carved in gold. Grabbing the journal, Severus sat down in one of the chairs and contemplated reading the book or not. Reading the book would be a complete invasion of Miss Granger's privacy. But yet, it might hold clues to her abduction. Choosing the latter, Severus opened the book to the front page, which had her parents' signatures on it, and a message saying that this journal was a gift to her after receiving her Hogwarts letter. Flipping to the middle of the book, Severus started reading.

September 3

Harry is still depressed over the loss of Sirius. Ron and I though that his grief would have lessened a bit over the summer. We were wrong though… None of this was very informational to Severus. 'Just some hormonal teenager writing about the world's problems.' Severus turned to a random page further along in the book, and stopped once he saw his name mentioned a couple of times. 'This should be interesting.' Severus Snape knew what the students called him when they thought he couldn't hear him. Oh yes, Severus was very aware of this. He just wanted to know what the little Know-It-All thought of him. He just did not know how interesting things would get…

Harry Potter was having a difficult time concentrating on the task at hand. He was devastated over one of his best friend's disappearance, and could not let go of the grief that this was somehow his fault. 'If only I had been paying more attention.' When Harry and Ron found out about what had happened to their friend Hermione, both boys vowed to get their revenge on the three Slytherins who took her.Looking around, Harry started searching every nook and cranny the room had to offer for a sign of anything that would be at least a bit helpful. He was not having much luck though. After searching for at least half an hour, Harry sat down and stared into the empty fireplace. Something was poking Harry in the side, so he looked down and saw something of a cream color digging into his side. Letting his curiosity getting the better of him (as always), Harry pulled out the cream colored object and noticed that it was a thick envelope. Turning the envelope around, he saw the broken seal of the Malfoy family. Harry pondered over why a Malfoy would want to be sending a letter to Hermione before eventually deciding to open it.

_Granger,_

_We will be coming for you. If you want to live through this, we suggest you don't share this letter with anyone. Serious consequences shall be involved if you even think of going to Dumbledore or another professor._

We know where your parents live. "Pro-Professor Snape, I think you should see this!"

* * *

The next chapter will be delayed, because I have a HUGE project that I need to finish before the end of my semester. I promise that I will have it up ASAP. It's almost done. I just have to add a little bit to it, and then have it checked by my beta.

If there are any questions that need to be answered, feel free to e-mail me. I will try to answer them without giving any plot away.

Hugs,

No Description


	4. Author Note sorry

Yes, I know that I shouldn't be posting an author's note, but this e-mail I got really humored me, so I had to tell the persona very important message.

I don't know what their e-mail is, so until I find it, I have to post the person's stupidity so they (hopefully) don't make the mistake again.

Sorry for the long wait on the story. I'm going through a rough time right now. One of my family members just died (HINT HINT TO DRACOSBALLSUTURE), and I am trying to get through this.

* * *

DRACOSBALLSUTURE (wtf?):

I'm glad you have your opinion of Professor Snape, and I am also very glad that I received this e-mail from you.

First of all, I would like to say that I WARNED people in the first chapter what the story would be about and what it would contain, so you had absolutely NO right to write ANYTHING. I'm sorry if the SS/HG pair makes you sick, but if you are warned about something and then fail to follow that warning, then you are considered an idiot.

There are more educated and adult ways to handle situations like this, and YOU are the example of a bad writer. Trying to insult a person is not the right or appropriate way to handle things, and neither is telling a person to die. People can take that literally and actually kill themselves. Believe me, I know someone who did that, and their situation was similar to mine. You should analyze your decisions before taking them into action.

Maybe I would have not reacted to your letter had you acted in a more civilized way and not burst out in anger and lashing because you disagree on an idea. Clearly you act before you think, and that will get you nowhere in life.

Second, I have not read Pawn to Queen, so I have no idea of what it is about. Your little poem was charming, but unless you have no solid proof of me reading Pawn to Queen, then you also have no right to say that I'm trying to write a clone of that fic.

Third, let's practice our dictionary skills, shall we?

Fluke:

1. A stroke of good luck.

2. A chance occurrence.

If you were just using that word so you could rhyme, then you should also practice your poem skills, or find another word that FITS the rhyme.

I'm sorry, but your e-mail won't make me "abandon fic." As long as I have reviewers, I keep writing. By the way, I'd like to see _your_ stories. Or do you not have any?

Next time you want to right an e-mail like this, I GREATLY suggest that you do a little research and study the dictionary a bit beforehand.

Sincerely,

No Description

p.s. I know that only God can judge me


End file.
